


He's the prettiest boy at prom

by LonelyAngel



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/M, M/M, Prom, popular!tyler, shy!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Josh wants to ask Tyler to go to prom with him, but he's just too nervous. Tyler, on the other hand, has no idea that Josh has a crush on him.





	He's the prettiest boy at prom

"I'm going to prom with Sarah!" Brendon screamed and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Dude, calm down." Josh rolled his eyes. "Quit screaming."

Brendon grabbed his arm and shook it. "Are you even listening?" he asked.

Josh looked at him. "Speak slowly and I might understand what you're trying to say."

"I asked Sarah if she wanted to go to prom with me and she said yes!" Brendon took a deep breath. "I can't believe she said yes. What if I disappoint her?"

"You won't disappoint her." Josh said. "I know it. You love her."

"I can't do it." Brendon whined. "I'm going to die, Josh, I can't do it. She'll hate me."

Josh only sighed when Brendon dramatically pretended to faint. "You'll be fine, don't worry."

Brendon's head snapped up. "Yeah, right. I won't disappoint her. You know why? Because I'm awesome."

Josh laughed. "Got it. Now stop trying to squeeze my arm to death."

"Oh, sorry." Brendon took a step back and started bouncing happily. "Did you finally ask someone to go to prom with you?"

Josh shook his head. "No. I'll probably skip prom."

"What?" Brendon stared at him in shock. "You're kidding."

"I'm not." Josh shrugged. "I really don't want to go."

"But… why?"

"I just don't like it. I'm not a party person." Josh bit his lip.

Brendon placed a hand on his forehead to see if Josh was sick. "You're stupid. Parties are fun."

Josh grabbed his hand and pushed it away. "It's just… too many people. Gives me anxiety."

Brendon sighed. "Oh man, are you sure?"

"Positive." Josh nodded and smiled.

Brendon's shoulders slumped down. "Anxiety's an ass. I will miss you, dude."

"Just text me some pictures of you and Sarah, okay?" Josh asked and Brendon nodded.

"You will be missed." His friend pouted. "I'll be forced to hang out with Pete."

Josh laughed. "You love Pete. And you'll have Sarah. It'll be fun, you'll see."

Brendon gave him thumbs up. "See you later at lunch break." he said and walked away after waving at Josh.

Josh decided to walk to class. His anxiety wasn't the only reason why he decided to stay at home, it was because he didn't have anybody to go with him. He knew that he could probably find a girl, but whenever Josh pictured prom night in his head, he was dancing with a certain brunette that happened to be in his English class.

He knew he wanted to go to prom with Tyler, and Tyler only. But Josh was way too shy to ask Tyler. He came out to Brendon only a few weeks ago and until know he was the only person that knew that Josh was bisexual.

Although Brendon liked to talk a lot, he had kept Josh's secret and Josh was grateful for it. He wanted to tell people when he felt ready. Telling Brendon had been the right decision, because his friend had been really supportive.

"I totally get you." he just said when Josh quietly told him that he liked, in fact, girls and boys.

Josh reached the classroom and sat down at his place. He was sitting in the back, his favorite place, because he could watch Tyler, who sat at the front. And watching the way Tyler's shoulders moved under the fabric of his shirt and seeing him running a hand through his fluffy brown hair and twisting it around his fingers made Monday mornings more bearable.

Josh felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips when he saw Tyler walking to his seat, dropping his backpack and sitting down with a sigh. His hair was messy and he looked tired.

 _You should sleep more._ Josh thought and immediately scolded himself. He didn't even know Tyler. They weren't friends, just two students who sometimes talked to each other for a few minutes. These conversations happened not very often and Josh would have loved to talk to Tyler more, but he knew he'd probably be a blushing mess.

He'd never have the guts to ask Tyler if he wanted to go to prom with him. Tyler was popular. He was funny and sassy and people liked him. And Josh was… semi popular. He got along with everybody pretty well but Brendon and sometimes Pete were the only persons he talked to.

So, instead of listening to the teacher, Josh stared at Tyler's back, noticing the way his arm muscles flexed every time he raised his hand to say something. Josh would've kept on drooling over Tyler if the teacher didn't tell them to pair up for a project.

Josh flinched. Project. _Tyler, please be my partner!_ he thought and immediately blushed. _Not Tyler, please not, I can't act normal around him!_

Most of the students stood up to pair up with their friends but Josh remained sitting on his chair in shock. He noticed that Tyler had turned around and looked around. Everybody seemed to have found a partner except of him and Josh.

 _Why doesn't Tyler have a partner?_ Josh thought in confusion when he realized that Tyler's best friend, Mark, wasn't in this class and Brendon neither, so he was alone too.

Tyler's gaze met his and Josh bit his lip, feeling sweat forming on his forehead. Tyler grabbed his book and stood up, dragging his chair behind him until he reached Josh's table. He sat down next to him and placed the book on the table, smiling at Josh who was still frozen.

"Hi."

"Hi." Josh choked out.

"Well, it looks like we're partners." Tyler said.

 _How cliché._ Josh thought and sighed.

Tyler furrowed his brows. "Do you want a different partner? If you don't want to work with me, just tell me."

Josh's eyes widened. "No! No, I mean, I'd love to work with you, I don't…I don't mind at all."

"Cool." Tyler grinned and opened the book. "We need to analyze this poem." he tapped on the page and Josh nodded quickly.

"Let's read it first and then exchange our thoughts." Tyler suggested.

"That's so cool." Josh said and bit his tongue.

Tyler chuckled. "Well, let's start working, okay?"

Josh blushed and looked down, trying to read the poem, but he was too distracted by Tyler's presence next to him. Occasionally, Tyler's arm would brush against Josh's and Josh felt chills running down his spine.

"Ready?" Tyler asked after a few minutes and looked at Josh.

Josh did not read the poem yet, he was too fascinated by the fact that Tyler Joseph was sitting next to him. For real. So he just hummed in agreement and looked up.

"I'll start." Tyler cleared his throat. "I think this poem is great. The author uses a lot of metaphors to express himself and he seems very eloquent…"

Josh nodded. He didn't concentrate on what Tyler was saying, he just kept staring at Tyler. His nose had a really nice angle, it looked cute. His eyes were brown, they reminded Josh of a deer. He looked great, no, he looked beautiful. His face was perfect. Just like the rest of his body, even though Josh couldn't confirm that because he hadn't seen much of Tyler yet. He saw him shirtless once, after basketball training and the way Tyler ruffled his wet hair and wiped the sweat off his face was just so incredibly sexy that Josh couldn't help but stare.

Josh realized Tyler had stopped talking and blushed when he noticed that he had been caught staring.

"Do you agree?" Tyler asked slowly and looked at him with furrowed brows.

Josh swallowed. "Yeah, I mean, you're right."

Tyler grinned. "Great. So let's begin."

He started to write some things down on a sheet of paper he snatched from Josh and the boy watched him for a few seconds before he realized that he had no idea what Tyler was doing.

"Uh, Tyler? What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Tyler looked at him in confusion. "I'm writing down ideas."

"Ideas? For what?"

Tyler raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Dude, did you even listen to me?"

Josh blushed. "I'm sorry, I was just kinda… distracted."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I noticed it. We're supposed to write a poem similar to this one."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Josh bit his lip. He just wanted to hide in his bed and never leave his room again. They worked in silence for a few minutes.

While Josh's sheet was almost empty, Tyler scribbled all over it, crossing out words and underlining some. Not once did he stop writing.

Josh almost didn't hear the bell. English class was always way too short in Josh's opinion.

"See you tomorrow!" Tyler smiled and grabbed his backpack.

"Yeah, see you." Josh mumbled and watched him heading to the next class.

He thought he had a small crush on Tyler, but now he realized that it was more than a s _mall_ crush. He adored Tyler and he knew he'd never be enough for him.

This thought actually made him fall down from cloud nine. Josh sighed heavily and walked to his next class. Maybe he'd have some awesome ideas to impress Tyler.

 

 

Lunch break consisted mostly of Brendon talking about Sarah. Josh was happy for him, he really was, they seemed cute together and Brendon had had a crush on Sarah for a long time.

He calmed him down when Brendon decided to tell Sarah that he wasn't going, just to avoid "a disaster, Josh it's gonna end up in a disaster, I know it."

"She'll love it." Josh said and Brendon grinned and told him that he'd buy the most beautiful flowers that he would find (and be able to pay for).

Maybe Josh was a little bit jealous. It seemed so easy, but every time he thought about even asking Tyler, he started shaking. He couldn't do it.

And Tyler would find a cute girl to go to prom with.

Josh wasn't in a good mood for the rest of the day.

 

 

He didn't have a single idea. He had nothing to impress his crush. Tyler, on the other hand, had written a full poem and it was just amazing. They decided to tell the teacher that they worked on it together.

Josh didn't like lying to the teacher, but he couldn't help Tyler with the poem at all. He wasn't really creative at writing and Tyler seemed to be some kind of lyrical genius.

A few days went by, prom was in two days and Josh decided that he would definitely stay at home. He didn't want to go to prom alone. He could spend his evening way better. By watching the X-Files for example. Again.

He walked to the bathroom during lunch break, thinking about buying some snacks, when he realized that someone was standing at the sink, grabbing the white porcelain with both hands, head bowed down.

It was Tyler and he had his eyes closed, breathing deeply.

Josh approached him carefully. "Tyler? Are you okay?"

Tyler opened his eyes, not looking at Josh. "I'm fine." he said quietly.

Josh hesitated. Tyler didn't seem like he was okay. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Tyler looked at him and Josh's heart dropped when he saw the unshed tears in his eyes. "Leave me alone, Josh. I'm fine."

Josh bit his lip. He wanted to help Tyler. So instead of leaving, he placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"I know that's not true. You're not fine."

Tyler suppressed a sob but Josh noticed it anyway. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." Tyler lied, but his shoulders started to shake and Josh knew he was crying, even though Tyler had turned his face away.

"C'mon, talk to me." Josh rubbed his back and a sob escaped Tyler's lips. "What's wrong, Tyler?" he whispered and the other boy choked out a laugh that didn't sound happy at all.

"It's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous if it makes you cry." Josh said. "Tell me."

"It's just…" Tyler took a deep breath. Josh could see the tears dropping into the sink. "I…don't have anybody to go prom with. And I really, really want to go to prom. But if I go alone, everybody will think that I'm a loser. And…and…I don't want them to laugh at me." He looked at Josh with teary eyes. "I just want someone... anyone… I want to dance with them and wear nice clothes and stuff like that."

Josh's heart stopped beating.

"I told you it is ridiculous." Tyler huffed out a laugh and wiped his tears away angrily.

"It's not." Josh protested weakly.

"Oh, I bet you already have someone to go with." Tyler said bitterly.

"I don't." Josh shook his head. Then, he took a deep breath. Now or never.

"Tyler… I want to ask you –and I'm not asking you only to make you feel better- but… do you want to go to prom with me? I actually wanted to ask you for weeks, but I was too scared."

Tyler stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Josh answered.

Tyler bit his lip. "What if the others talk about us… you know, two guys…" he said and sounded really insecure.

"Fuck them." Josh couldn't believe he just cursed. He never did. His mom was going to kill him if she ever found out. "I really like you Tyler. Like, a lot. And I'd love to go to prom with you. If you want to, of course."

Tyler smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"It's a date." Josh said and couldn't stop himself from grinning. "I'll pick you up, okay?"

Tyler nodded and suddenly pulled Josh into a hug. "Thank you." he whispered.

Josh hugged him back. "No need to thank me."

They took a step back and just smiled at each other for a few seconds before Josh told Tyler that he had to leave because lunch break was over soon and Brendon was probably already looking for him.

 

 

"I asked Tyler." Josh told Brendon when they were racing to the next period.

"What?" Brendon panted.

"I asked… Tyler Joseph… to go to prom with me." Josh breathed heavily.

Brendon stopped and gasped for breath. "Are you… serious?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah. And he said yes."

Brendon grinned. "Congrats. We'll see us at prom."

 

 

Josh was nervous. He was picking Tyler up to drive to prom together. His hands gripping the steering wheel were sweaty when he pulled into the Joseph's driveway.

He grabbed the small bouquet of flowers he bought a few hours ago and ringed.

The door opened and Tyler stood in front of him.

Josh stared at him for a few seconds before he smashed the bouquet against Tyler's chest. "For you."

Tyler looked at it in surprise before he grabbed it and smiled. "Thank you so much, Josh. I'll be ready in a minute."

Josh nodded nervously. Tyler disappeared and returned a few moments later with his blazer in his hands. He looked great in the black suit he was wearing and Josh couldn't help but blush when Tyler hugged him.

They drove silently, Josh concentrating on the traffic and Tyler fumbling with his fingers.

"Are you nervous?" Josh asked.

Tyler nodded. "A little bit."

"Me too." Josh glanced at him. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked quietly.

Josh looked at him and smiled. "Yes. And do you know why? Because I'm with the prettiest boy at prom tonight. And I couldn't think of a better way to spend this evening."

Tyler blushed. "Thank you, Josh."

Josh grinned. "Let's make this evening the best of your life."

 

 


End file.
